Paradise
Somewhere over the rainbow. Welcome to Paradise!! Paradise is a fun loving chat with lots of action. Many of the users that hang out in Paradise are hyper and will change subject on a dime. Beware of random conversations, and almost everyone has a coughing problem. Great place to be, if you do not want a quiet chat. Sure it doesn't seem to have the most pleasant of people twenty-four seven, but there's still some, maybe. Paradise can also be a very interesting place, which is not surprising since it used to be called Lust. Due to the excessive trolling and unmentionable roleplay, Lust had been changed to Paradise. It's basically the opposite of it's name most of the time. The name is here just for the irony. There's usually no mod in the room. You will probably be welcomed in the chat, provided your typing and grammar are good enough for us. There's your occasional fight, and even a recurring troll or two. Sadly, the owners of this room change frequently. Currently, Paradise is owned by Marh. He doesn't do much, but then again... It seems to be a place in which mods are eaten, and their love for modding is ripped away. It is actually quite sad. __TOC__ Resident Moderators Kitten20 Not quite sure if she still exists, but I bet she is somewhere. Real sweetie though. hes a good man Marh He stops in once in a while. He doesn't do much.. but it is nice to see his M. MillionsLivio A legend. Sometimes he magically appears. A great debater though, and is fun to chat with.He's like Santa, except he brings words of wisdom instead of presents of....well, he doesn't bring presents. nerdrock101 A girl mod who lurks around with no sort of plan of action. Doesn't come on much anymore. She now owns The Balcony. Phatcat A guy who is a man of few words, but when you do get him to talk, he's really great. Total cutie. Sucker for foxes I've come to find out. (YEAAAAH ;3) He has the most adorable smile ever! We've just recently found out he does not like being called Phatty. Furry. Sucker for foxes? Heheh.... xxMarquis2 Another former owner, and mod due to you little buggers. She's a great cook and is always nice. Paradise is happy to have her a part of it. (Spart: And knows how to use her banhammer! I've seen it O.o)little buggers? What's that spose'd to mean? Notable Regulars 1ashl A nice girl of Paradise, great to talk to when she isn't afk. Easy to make friends with. Pretty supportive and a great friend. She is the awesomes! Awesome <3 1shawn1 An old reg of DM1, now splits his time between DM1 and Paradise. Pretty nice guy. Aleucard Quite easily one of, if not the most psychotic, perverted, twisted, brutal bastards to have ever walked this planet.(Lies.) Despite this, though, he is fairly easy to get along with, provided that you don't aggravate him beyond a certain point and make yourself look like a waste of chat space.(More lies.) He routinely gets in trouble with mods over swearing, but is generally well-received. Furry, not gay, extremely hostile to people with an -ism (racism, sexism, things of a similar nature), often starts or furthers along various "indecent" discussions. He wants to be on Laura, but won't admit it. He does not like to talk about his fetishes, which makes Laura sad. He shouldn't make Laura sad; that's just not nice! Don't say his name backwards. It cheeses him off. AnnieBananie Likes to stir up conversation, make strange interjections, and throw odd bits of randomness in your face. Quite nice. Her boytoy Lol, boytoy. is Keita, her womantoy is Laura and her other justtoplaywithtoy is Sparti. Nice!? You're never nice to me AquaBreaker Amazingly quiet, but he happens to be in Paradise often. When he speaks, he uses much knowledge. He is a very intelligent person.Extremely trustworthy, I could trust him with my life. cooliocat009 When he eats tuna he gets very territorial, so don't touch his tuna, and keep a limb. If you don't bother him when he's eating tuna he's pretty fun... But as I said. BEWARE WHEN HE'S EATING TUNA! Also is frops brother. Is owned by DemonDays. d00my Is a fun loving guy that always has something interesting to say, and is an awesome furry. He can get into fights a lot, but often doesn't contribute.Hasent been on in a while I really didn't know he was a furry. dark_otaku SilenceIsGolden The worst person you could try and be friends with if you're a normal person. He is usually rude, bashing people even if they just say hi. If you get to know him, you're going to find out that he isn't that bad (Or so he says). He's a pedophile, at least as much as a 16 year old can be. He was permabanned, along with >30 other accounts of his. New addition: He is currently hiding from Paradise since he's ban-on-sight now, so you might not see him anytime soon. But he's actually continuing his lifestyle in another room. Nope, back again. Goes by the name of SilenceIsGolden (Oh the irony) The creepy resident pedophile of Paradise. He makes ducks feel horny.Nice guy. Shown me the truth of many matters.He is the biggest brat I know. He loves attention, is obsessed with making people uncomfortable, and has a way of making anyone feel scared. Oh and by the way, he lives in Romania. So, keep your sarcasm out and hide the little girls...He knows his line :)He's okay, I guess. He just hates stupid people. DJMarcoh A favorite reg for many users. Don't toy around with him, since he does bite back. One of the best people of Paradise. Furry. Laura wants him. He probably won't be on much at all anymore. We'll miss him terribly. Ferretferret The rather crazy ferret of Paradise. He's a kind, thoughtful furry that is marvelously modest. *Ahem* Ferret is also a comedian with over 950 fans. Woot! Isn't it over 1000 now? Awesome. firez600 He's Canadian... I Like Canada FoxShot FoxShot is a well known and often online user in Paradise. Furry. Fun to have around and can crack some good jokes every now and then. Is the starter of the Fox clan. He has more recently been seen as a shy fox, though shy, he's still fun to have around and is nice. The guy that invited me to Paradise Frop This is Frop, cute and tall, here ish his tail, here ish his paw, if you tip him over, he will meow and punch you in teh face, claw your eyes out and spit on you. Other then that, he's nice. Also he's coolio's brother. ...Hi. gam3rmaster One of the Fox clan in the room. Sometimes has good advice to give. Has evil monkey army. Also dies multiple times. 695 is the last count so far Gr3g0ry He's been around for a long time. Mostly quiet though, so most people don't notice him. He is almost always in a nice mood and doesn't start anything with anyone... except trolls, but everyone hates them. iMachine In an act of extreme cockiness, I just figured I would write this myself. I joined Paradise in christmas or something, after betraying Sloth. Yes I know, I'm a room-changing low-life. I am also one sexy piece of guy. I also like cake. He is a god. The god. WORSHIP HIM. delicious cake. KonekoKeita He brings a little sanity into this mess. A very understandable and down to earth person. He's kinda like God, but without the white beard. He has an amazing voice... it will make you wet yourself... really. Furry. Is that because of its beauty or is it scary? Mastry A wonderful guy who loves chit-chatting with the users and can be quite caring and adorable. A father figure for sure. Furry. He is a former mod. Laura loves him as well... and wants him. *cough* *cough* myxlplykx A guy to does nothing much more then chit chat with his fellow peoples and has fun. and an all around furry. NAFeS Another quiet user. Adorable guy, not seen often due to time zones, but when he does come on can make the chat alive. The token Aussie of the room, and is very very sexy IRL. Laura loves him, and they are married... on facebook. While I am anything but quiet, I am mortified at the lack of mention of my sexiness *pouts* Happy now NAF? Otakuchan1 Tries to be the most perverted guy out there on the web. Is gay and a kitteh (kinda). DO NOT CONFUSE WITH THE OTHER OTAKU! This Otaku is actually respectable.*cough cough* He's a nice person, and rather funny. Say what!? PinkE An old Regular who left for a while and has now come back for more. Really brings the PIZAZZ to the place. If you don't love this man, there's something normal about you. He's cool. Plazmamonkey More commonly referred to as Gin, Plazmamonkey is a ((Usually) likeable 19 year old girl curently in Iceland, only claim to fame be one of the only people ever liked by SilenceisGolden (dark_otaku), to the point where she is called his minion. I'm not from Trigun! ...ok... I'll admit, the name ORIGINATED from Trigun, but that doesn't mean I have SEEN it or anything close to that. purplecat Super loving. He'll sort of sneak around and make his way to huggle every user. ...Almost every user. Cheers up the room entirely. Furry, Mascot of Paradise, and most importantly Wolfe's mate. Likes to yiff a lot.:D random_emo Current Level: 31 I'd try to become room owner, but since the admins have the ability to watch over me like hawks, I don't think I'll make it to modship anytime soon. Oh well. Yes, my boytoy. Oh, and random_emo is the least emo person I have ever met.Can of mints. WUT IS LOVE. BABY DUN HURT MEH. DUN HURT MEH. NO MOAR. Scorp He's a bit hyperactive and is always trying to be grammar-tastic, but when calm, can be very friendly and (oh yes) likable. doesnt come one much anymore Sitarscrew Well, she likes to talk about sex and other such. Only comes online occasionally. She's hot. Shikki She's basically amazing. One of those people that you just have to love. Although, it seems she doesn't like the noobs very much... then again, who does? She sometimes has a case of Bob Dole disease, but as long as you are ok with people talking in 3rd person, she's fun to have around Mah first friend Sparticus117 Another serious, serious man. Well-behaved and quite the upstanding citizen (when mods are not around), he rarely delves into the group's mishaps, but still joins sometimes. Furry-On-Occasion. Usually real sweet, but lately seems to be in a bitter mood. Hates newfag trolls. He's also Annie's playtoy. Troll Repeller. SuicidexFluff Fun girl to be with. Often kind to people she likes, but doesn't tolerate newbs. She's the Goddess of Lint and Dust Bunnies. Half-Furry? She doesn't come on much, but we're all happy when she does. Wkirby2 Vash1036 He has been a regular for about 5 months. Pretty shy at times, but when he does manage to talk, he can get pretty crazy. Be forewarned, as he (rarely) can get angered and start throwing nasty things out a bit. He's usually watching from the sidelines when people start feeling sexual, as he's not usually asked to have any fun. And that's no fun A guy who will occasionally talk but is always on, hes not so sure if everyone likes him or hate him, but if he wants to he can be a very talkative person. Wolf3n He talks a lot and most users like him. He is going out with purplecat but they are in a sexually open relationship. He is one of 3 joint owners of DemonDays. xlauraluxuriousx Laura is one of the old regs. She comes on once in a while. Most new people don't like her. Most old regs don't like her either She is very opinionated. Just avoid her. XomegaX A playful kitty that IS very yiffy. With a lot of people. As many ways as possible. Possibly at the same time. Is going out with DemonDays. A nice guy, but constantly making perverted jokes or innuendo. XxMakesNoSensexX He pretty much... doesn't make sense. He has moments where sentences are actually typed... but that's rare. A funny guy, really. He's on late, at least for him. So he is usually tired and just saying random things. Like nearly everyone else in paradise, he makes a lot of sexual remarks and innuendo. Seems to be obsessed with all the women in paradise. Yuripro84 He has been a regular since way back, but made a disappearance. Now he's back, and just as great as ever. Seems to be doing fine with the newer regs, as well. Some weird changes but I'm getting use to it. It's weird coming back after ~6 months! Paradise is still an awesome place to chill though, glad I came back! Wolvie9966 He is a solid supporter of Paradise, and a proud contributor to the 40% furries population... and the 50% deranged sociopath. He's a great person, who you just have to love. he hops from room to room between the Inconspicuous Cardboard Box, Digg Mark 1, and Paradise, though he spends most of his time in paradise. Famous quote: "today I realized that the 'B' and 'V' are way too close together on a keyboard... why? because my grandma texted at the store saying, 'I have a vag filled with cream cheese, what else do we need?' " great to finally find a place where furries are not persecuted! Paradise is a great place to hang out, and remember... we don't take kindly to trolls. my favorite! HahaMe He's a generally great guy, who is a common place contributor to Paradise. He can usually be found eternally scarring people. You should get to know him! Quotes Just add your own. *TheLetterB: Dragon Lord...this is not a dating site. Please leave your man parts to yourself. *Sparticus117: Capslock is the cruise control to asshatdom. *Paradise: Please do not troll Paradise, because Paradise will troll you back. You have been warned. *aleucard: SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIKEEEEEEEEI!!!!! *2Tie: … ಠ_ಠ CREEPER STARE!!! *Wolvie9966: Paradise... where everyone is naked, and the mods are okay with it. Movies There have been many movies based on or around Paradise. Here are a few: *Pedos in Paradise *Ducks and DD *Laura and Evilducks *Gev is a Mod *Purp Seduces Gev ---- If you would like to comment, put your username + comment in brackets. Ex. Great site~ Thanks for finding the messages, and looking at our wiki! you are indeed a regular of Paradise and are not listed here, please add yourself. Also, there should be no obscenely vicious attacks on other users through the use of edits to this page. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Seven deadly sins rooms